Devoted to You
by riku78
Summary: "Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'attrapeur Bulgare avait alors assisté à l'une des scènes les plus étranges de sa vie, bien qu'il fût un sorcier. Il se tenait tout près d'une foule de sorciers et de magicomages, ces derniers entourant son propre corps. Incapable de réagir, il avait observé les médecins magiques essayer de le réanimer, en vain."


Devoted to You

Le soleil disparaissait lentement sur l'horizon et, comme à son habitude, le jeune homme s'installa sous le vieux pommier qui trônait sur la colline, surmontant elle-même le district 75 de la zone Ouest. Il observait la ville avec dégoût. Il ne se rappelait plus combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée dans la Soul Society, mais d'aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait cessé de se battre pour survivre. Car c'est ainsi que se passait la vie dans les bas-fonds du Rukongai.

Viktor Krum, tel était son nom et l'une des rares informations qu'il se rappelait depuis son réveil dans la ville des âmes, sa mémoire s'effritant au fil des jours passé dans cet endroit. Parfois quelques informations remontaient à la surface, le visage d'une fille qu'il avait aimé, des instants avec ses camarades pendant des heures de cours. Sa vie de Sorcier. Évidemment, il s'en souvenait. Pendant sa vie dans le monde réel, il avait été un sorcier. Peut-être pas l'un des meilleurs, mais assez doué pour sa génération. Il se souvenait également d'un tournoi, d'un labyrinthe. Et bien sûr, il se souvenait de sa mort. Une mort violente et douloureuse. Cette mort qui l'avait conduit dans cet endroit qui ne ressemblait nullement à la vision que les humains avaient du Paradis.

Sa mort avait été causée par l'une de ses grandes passions lorsqu'il était Sorcier : le Quidditch, ce sport magique se pratiquant sur des balais volants. Il avait été un grand joueur, un attrapeur de renommé, si bien qu'il avait été mondialement connu dans le monde de la Magie. Seulement, ce fut ce sport qui eut raison de sa vie sur Terre. Lors de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 2006. Ce jour-là, l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie affrontait les français dans un match pour une place en demi-finale. Malheureusement, alors qu'il avait aperçu le Vif d'Or et qu'il avait effectué une vrille afin de se placer dans l'axe de sa course, un rayon de soleil l'aveugla légèrement. C'est à ce moment que l'un des batteurs de l'équipe adverse, Ninon Saucet, frappa l'un des Cognards et le propulsa dans sa direction. Viktor Krum, qui ne put voir le coup arriver, fut frappé en pleine tête. La violence du choc lui fit perdre connaissance et il chuta de son balai.

Lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux, l'attrapeur Bulgare avait alors assisté à l'une des scènes les plus étranges de sa vie, bien qu'il fût un sorcier. Il se tenait tout près d'une foule de sorciers et de magicomages, ces derniers entourant son propre corps. Incapable de réagir, il avait observé les médecins magiques essayer de le réanimer, en vain. Il avait entendu l'un des sorciers mentionné que la majeure partie droite de son crâne avait été enfoncé par la violence du coup. Plusieurs individus avaient alors réclamé l'arrestation de la batteuse française, clamant que c'était un meurtre ou une machination de l'équipe pour gagner le match.

Viktor Krum balaya l'air devant son visage, tentant de dissiper ce mauvais souvenir de son esprit. Après tout, il était mort et il se trouvait à présent dans la Soul Society. Il n'avait aucune raison de repenser à la fin de son existence dans le monde réel. Il devait penser à son avenir dans ce « Paradis » et à ce qu'il devait faire pour y survivre. À son arrivée, il avait été conduit dans le district 75 Ouest, aussi nommé Gokiburinosu. Un nom très bien choisit selon Victor, car les habitants de ce quartier étaient souvent aussi laids et purulents que des cafards. Dans ce nid de blattes, alors que de nombreuses âmes avaient formés de nouvelles familles, il n'avait trouvé personnes avec qui se lier. Préférant la solitude, il essayait de s'en sortir comme il pouvait.

Lentement, il se releva et soupira. La nuit était presque totalement tombée sur la cité et il devait retrouver son habitation, afin d'éviter une nouvelle rixe avec les truands de son quartier. Il s'étira longuement et resserra la ceinture de tissu qui retenait son yukata de couleur rouge. Il fit jouer ses muscles et observa ses bras. Ces derniers temps, il avait remarqué des changements physiques assez importants. Déjà fort développé, depuis qu'il était à la Soul Society, il avait dû continuer à se muscler afin de faire face aux brutes qui tentaient de dominer Gokiburinosu. Ses bras imposants lui avaient permis d'éviter à de nombreuses reprises d'être pris pour cible par des petits voyous. Il avait laissé sa barbe poussé légèrement et ses cheveux étaient coiffés en bataille.

Il était grand temps de rentrer et Viktor se décida à faire le chemin qui le séparait de la ville. Le chemin, légèrement boueux à cause des dernières pluies, descendait de la colline et traversait un bosquet d'arbres. Le jeune homme savait que ce petit bois était souvent utilisé par les malfrats pour des embuscades, mais ces derniers temps, ils avaient cessé de s'en prendre à lui. Alors le jeune homme s'y dirigea sans avoir peur pour sa vie.

Alors qu'il marchait, il entendit un cri strident et remplis d'effroi qui résonnait au loin. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un tel cri surpris Victor pendant ses ballades dans la campagne du Rukongai. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, ces cris appartenaient à des créatures nommées Hollow, des âmes corrompus qui s'en prenaient aux habitants du Rukongai. Bien qu'il n'en ait jamais vu, le jeune homme savait qu'il devait à tout prix éviter d'en croiser. Il tenta d'évaluer la distance à laquelle le spécimen qu'il venait d'entendre se trouvait et, cette fois, il était plutôt proche de lui. Viktor décida de se hâter, préférant éviter tout contact avec l'une de ces choses. Il était déjà mort une fois et il n'avait pas envie de renouveler l'expérience.

Il connaissait par cœur le chemin qui lui permettait de rentrer chez lui et il se mit à courir, sentant comme une présence le suivre du regard. Il ne savait pas si c'était la proximité du cri du Hollow qui lui donnait cette impression, mais l'idée d'être le prochain repas du monstre ne lui plaisait guère. Les nuages choisirent cet instant pour cacher la lune qui trônait dans le ciel et le garçon se retrouva plongé dans le noir alors qu'il courait entre les arbres. Des bruits de pas résonnèrent autour de lui. Cette fois, c'était sûr. C'était lui la cible. C'était lui la proie. L'immonde chasseur l'avait pris en joue et bientôt, il se jetterait sur lui pour le dévorer.

Viktor Krum sentit la peur l'envahir. Il se souvenait avoir déjà connu ce sentiment, lorsqu'il avait arpenté les couloirs d'un labyrinthe dans sa vie humaine. Il y avait affronté des créatures repoussantes, avant de perdre connaissance. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se ressaisir. Il devait chasser ses souvenirs de son esprit. La présence maléfique continuait d'avancer dans son dos. Lentement, elle diminuait la distance qui la séparait de lui. À présent, elle devait être à quelques pas. Ses pattes frappaient le sol, le bruit des chocs accélérant. Une perle de sueur coula du front de Viktor lorsque le bruit se stoppa. Il se stoppa. Quelque chose passa au-dessus de lui. La créature avait fait un bond pour lui bloquer la route. Des branches cassèrent et l'une d'elle, de la taille d'un corps humain, tomba juste sous le nez de Viktor. Le garçon voulait faire demi-tour, sachant sa vie en danger, mais une étrange pression le paralysait. Et, tandis qu'un rayon de lune perçait les nuages et traversait les branches des arbres, il aperçut la bête qui lui faisait face.

Viktor aurait pu utiliser de nombreux termes assez péjoratifs pour décrire le monstre, mais horrible fut le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit. À côté de cette bête, même un Scroutt à pétard pouvait sembler beau. Le bête ressemblait à un singe mélangé à un scorpion. Elle se tenait sur deux pattes dotées de trois griffes acérées et avait deux bras couverts de dards. Son corps vert était couvert de taches noires et une épaisse carapace couvrait son dos. Sa longue queue était recourbée, passant au-dessus de sa tête et elle était dotée d'un dard de la taille d'un bras duquel s'écoulait un liquide violacé. Son visage était affublé d'un masque blanc laiteux représentant un orang-outang. La créature poussa un hurlement effroyable, révélant par la même occasion deux rangées de dents à chaque mâchoire.

Le jeune homme savait qu'il n'avait aucune chance face à une telle créature. Il se doutait que la bête était bien plus forte que lui. Il n'avait qu'une seule chance. Il devait s'enfuir, en espérant atteindre la ville avant la bête. Cependant, cette chose lui barrait la route à présent et s'il s'éloignait du village il était sûr de mourir. Alors il se dit que quitte à mourir, il le ferait en se défendant contre la bête. Le Hollow se décida à bondir sur sa proie. Même s'il doutait de ses facultés à pouvoir le repousser, Viktor banda ses muscles et attendit que le monstre soit sur lui. D'un coup, il frappa l'air avec toute la force qu'il put et son poing entra en contact avec le masque blanc. La bête hurla alors que le coup fit pivoter légèrement sa tête. Désarçonnée, elle recula de quelques pas.

\- Hum ! Hum ! Hum ! Alors tu sais te défendre ! Avec une énergie spirituelle aussi appétissante, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Rit la créature d'une voix semblant sortir du néant. Je vais te bouffer ! Je vais te bouffer !

Énergie spirituelle ? Viktor avait déjà entendu cette expression de la bouche de certains habitants du Rukongai. C'était cette force que les Shinigamis développaient afin de combattre les Hollows. Selon les cafards du nid, une âme était sûre d'avoir une énergie spirituelle élevée si elle éprouvait la faim. Ce qui était son cas, même s'il avait toujours fait en sorte de le cacher. À présent, cette force venait d'attirer cette bête, il espérait donc qu'elle puisse le protéger en contrepartie. Finalement, si quelque chose lui manquait en cet instant, c'était bien sa baguette magique.

Le Hollow se décida à lancer une nouvelle offensive. Il sauta dans les airs et se replia sur lui-même. Sa queue sembla se raidir et son dard pointa dangereusement en direction de Viktor. N'écoutant que ces réflexes, le jeune homme se jeta sur le côté évitant la pointe de justesse, qui s'enfonça dans le sol. Seulement, le monstre avait de meilleur réflexe. Il retira sa queue de la terre à une vitesse prodigieuse et frappa de nouveau. Viktor roula sur le côté à plusieurs reprises, évitant les attaques. Cependant, la technique du monstre se montra plus efficace. Son dard se planta dans la cuisse du garçon. Victor poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Cri ! Cri ! J'aime entendre ce doux son d'agonie ! Se délecta le monstre alors qu'il retira la pointe de la chair de sa proie. Je veux t'entendre crier encore et encore ! Donne du plaisir à ma chasse avant que je ne te bouffe !

Viktor porta ses mains sur sa blessure alors qu'il sentait une étrange brûlure l'envahir. Il remarqua que des restes du liquide violet qui s'échappaient de l'aiguillon de son adversaire suintaient sur sa plaie. Du poison ! Le Hollow venait de l'empoisonner !

\- Tu as remarqué ? Ricana la bête. Mon poison va paralyser ta jambe, ainsi tu ne pourras plus te déplacer. Je vais alors pouvoir te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de te bouffer ! Je veux t'entendre crier ! Encore crier !

Viktor étouffa un cri alors que le Hollow venait se placer au-dessus de lui. Son visage effrayant et hilare apparut à quelques centimètres du sien. De la bave coulait de sa mâchoire, couvrant le visage du garçon. Le liquide brûla la peau de Viktor dans des hurlements de douleur. C'était trop ! Le garçon voulait que le monstre l'achève. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter d'avantage. Il voulait que la douleur s'arrête, quitte à mourir encore une fois. La douleur le fatiguait. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe. Quant à son visage, il avait l'impression qu'il était en train de fondre sous la bave acide de l'immonde créature. Il ferma les yeux, tentant doucement de se calmer. Priant pour qu'on mette fin à ses souffrances le plus rapidement possible.

 _\- Hado no Sanju Ichi ! Shakkah_ _ō_ _!_

La voix résonna dans les environs comme un élan d'espoir pour Viktor. Le bruit d'une explosion résonna à quelques centimètres de son visage, suivit par une chaleur incandescente. Le Hollow poussa un juron étouffé et le jeune était sûr de l'avoir entendu reculer. Il entendit le bruit d'un sabre qu'on sort de son fourreau, un objet que l'on tranche et le monstre poussa un cri de douleur. Viktor pivota la tête et se risqua à ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, la bave acide de la créature ne les avait pas touchés.

Quelqu'un se tenait devant lui, de dos, et faisait face à la créature. Cette personne était vêtue d'un kimono noir et Viktor devina que c'était une fille à son chignon dans les cheveux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la créature. Son masque était couvert de suie, sûrement le résultat du Shakkahō et une blessure entaillait sévèrement son bras droit, d'où s'écoulait une quantité de sang incroyable.

\- Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! J'ai mal ! J'ai mal ! Hurlait le Hollow en secouant son bras. Shinigami ! J'ai mal ! Shinigami ! Je souffre !

Un Shinigami ! Viktor avait donc était sauvé par un Shinigami. Cette fille faisait donc partis des treize divisions et elle venait de le sauver d'une mort certaine. Malgré la douleur qui lui arrachait le visage et le fait qu'il ne sentait plus sa jambe, il sentit un soulagement l'envahir. Il allait être sauvé. Cette fille allait tuer ce monstre infâme.

\- Tu tentes de me priver de mon repas, Shinigami ? Demanda la bête avec une certaine ironie dans la voix. Mais en fait, tu vas surtout le pimenter !

\- Sale monstre... souffla la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier Shinigami auquel je m'attaque et tu ne seras pas le dernier ! Continua-t-il en se léchant les babines. Je vais te bouffer et ensuite, je boufferais cette âme à l'odeur si délicieuse !

\- Tu rêves ! Je suis Hinamori Momo, vice-capitaine de la cinquième division du Gotei 13, lança-t-elle solennellement. Je suis ici pour t'arrêter, Hollow. Ou devrais-je t'appeler Poison Dart Monkey ?

\- Je suis si célèbre que ça ? Ricana le Hollow.

\- Tu sévis depuis bien trop longtemps sur le territoire de Gokiburinosu. Nous allons donc nous charger de débarrasser le district 75 Ouest de ta présence.

Le monstre rit. Il prit appuie sur ses jambes et se propulsa à l'attaque de la vice-capitaine. La jeune femme leva son sabre, prêt à trancher dans le vif du sujet. Viktor observa Hinamori Momo repousser le monstre en terminant de lui trancher le bras. D'un coup, elle fit une roulade sur le sol, ayant anticipé l'attaque du monstre. Ce dernier c'était replié en lançant son dard en avant. Il se planta dans le sol et la Shinigami choisit d'en profiter pour lui trancher la queue. D'un coup de sabre, elle sépara l'excroissance du reste du corps. Une gerbe de liquide violet éclaboussa les environs, dont le pauvre Viktor.

Le Hollow se redressa. Maintenant amputé de son bras droit et de sa queue, il paraissait moins effrayant. Seulement, Victor ne se souciait plus trop de ce combat. Le poison s'était infiltrer dans sa peau et avait commencé à l'immobiliser totalement. Il était devenu une cible bien trop facile. Le monstre semblait avoir pensé à la même chose et il se jeta sur lui. Le vice-capitaine se déplaça avec rapidité pour faire barrière et elle le repoussa. Seulement, l'une des pattes du monstre la griffa au bras gauche.

Le monstre recula de nouveau et marqua une pause. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et leva son bras restant, pointant le doigt sur la blessure de Hinamori. La jeune fille y jeta un œil rapidement, décidé à ne pas laisser le monstre la distraire. La blessure n'était pas profonde. Le vrai problème, c'était encore ce poison qui venait de s'infiltrer dans la plaie. Lentement, elle sentit son bras s'engourdir et ses doigts se détachèrent de la poignée, la forçant à tenir son zanpakutoh d'une seule main.

\- Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Tu vas crever, Shinigami ! Je te l'avais bien dit !

\- Allons, allons, ce n'est pas une façon de parler à une jeune fille, dit une voix d'un ton las.

Hinamori et le Hollow tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant. Viktor lui, ne pouvait qu'attendre que l'homme s'avance pour pouvoir l'apercevoir, ne pouvant plus se mouvoir comme il le voulait à cause du poison.

\- Hinamori, je pensais pas que tu étais si rapide, souffla le capitaine Shinji Hirako en s'avançant lentement vers sa subordonnée.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt vous qui vous êtes ramollis durant votre séjour dans le monde réel, capitaine, se moqua la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil de dire ça ! Se lamenta l'homme. Je suis sûr que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de supporter tant de temps dans le monde humain.

\- Capitaine, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

\- Tu as raison, souffla Shinji en tournant la tête lentement vers le Hollow. Occupe-toi de soigner ce jeune homme. Je me charge de cette chose.

Le Hollow eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme qui se tenait face à lui n'était pas un simple Shinigami. Son énergie spirituelle était beaucoup plus élevée que celle de sa subordonnée, mais une sensation étrange envahit Poison Dart Monkey. Cette énergie semblait entrer en résonance avec la sienne. C'était comme si elle l'appelait, cette énergie qui lui ressemblait. Le monstre décida d'ignorer cette étrange sensation. À présent, il n'avait qu'une option : il devait fuir avant d'être tué.

Alors que Shinji Hirako se chargeait du Hollow, Hinamori s'était retournée vers Viktor. Elle avait commencé à soigner les blessures du jeune homme avec le Kidō, mais elle ne pourrait pas soigner les effets du poison paralysant. Il devait absolument être pris en charge par quelqu'un de la quatrième division. Tandis qu'elle opérait les premiers soins, elle ressentit dans cet homme une puissante énergie spirituelle. Ce garçon avait au moins la puissance d'un quatrième, même d'un troisième siège. C'était cette force qui avait attiré le monstre à lui.

Viktor était toujours allongé et la sensation de douleur causée par l'acide sur son visage avait cessé. Les soins de la Shinigami étaient plutôt efficaces. Le jeune homme ressentit soudainement une énergie grandissante autour de lui. La jeune fille finit par le faire pivoter de côté, ainsi il put apercevoir le combattant et le monstre. Le capitaine de la cinquième division venait de tirer son zanpakutoh et il s'élança vers le Hollow. Ce dernier tenta de faire demi-tour, sûrement pour fuir et s'éviter une mort certaine. C'est alors que l'homme disparut de la vision de Viktor. Ce dernier ouvrit des grands yeux, étonnés de le voir réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard devant le monstre. Il leva son sabre et trancha le masque blanc du monstre, causant ainsi sa disparition.

Le jeune homme avait déjà entendu parler des treize divisions de la cour, le Gotei 13 et nombreux étaient ceux qui parlaient de la puissance démesurés de ses capitaines. Ces Shinigamis d'exception étaient considérés comme redoutable. Et Viktor se tenait à quelques mètres de l'un d'eux. Shinji Hirako rengaina son sabre. Il poussa un soupir et se tourna vers lui. Viktor comprit à ce moment qu'il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de survivre dans ce nouveau monde. Il devait devenir un Shinigami. Surtout qu'à présent, il avait une dette envers cet homme : le capitaine de la cinquième division Shinji Hirako.

* * *

Lorsque la fin du cours fut donnée par le professeur, les aspirants Shinigamis se levèrent et quittèrent lentement la pièce. Une jeune fille allait atteindre la porte lorsqu'elle lança un regard dans son dos. Remarquant que l'un des élèves était toujours assis devant son bureau, elle réprima un sourire et fit demi-tour. Elle marcha jusqu'à lui et s'installa sur le siège près de lui.

Viktor gardait les yeux sur le tableau derrière l'estrade. Son regard était fixé sur les formules notées à la craie blanche et son esprit semblait être à mille-lieux de là. La jeune fille l'observa un moment en silence. Elle adorait rester assise près de lui, à l'observer pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Alors elle croisa les bras sur le pupitre devant elle et y posa sa tête de côté, de sorte de pouvoir continuer à fixer son beau visage.

\- Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu me regardes de cette façon ? Demanda Viktor sans tourner le regard.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te gêne ? Rétorqua la fille sans relever la tête.

\- Je n'aime pas être observé comme ça alors que je tente de réfléchir. Il me semble que tes amies sont parties déjeuner. Pourquoi tu ne les as pas suivies ?

\- Je voudrais manger avec toi. Tu es souvent tout seul en ce moment.

\- On dirait que tu as pitié de moi, soupira-t-il en tournant la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien.

\- Bien sûr que non ! S'énerva-t-elle en se redressant. C'est juste que je t'aime bien !

À peine ces mots étaient-ils sortis de sa bouche, que déjà elle devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Viktor esquissa un sourire et se leva. Il fit alors un signe de tête à la jeune fille, l'incitant à le suivre hors de la salle et commença à marcher. Ravie que le garçon accepte de manger avec elle, elle réprima un cri de joie et bondit de son siège. Elle le suivit au travers des couloirs. Comme toujours le jeune homme ne parlait pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Elle devait trouver un sujet de conversation.

\- Tu es au courant pour l'examen pratique que l'on passe demain ? Demanda la jeune fille pour briser le silence.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Il paraît que c'est le capitaine de la cinquième division qui va nous évaluer avec deux membres de sa division.

Viktor se figea sur place. Shinji Hirako allait être leur instructeur pendant l'examen pratique dans le monde réel. Le jeune homme sourit. C'était le moment pour lui de faire ses preuves et d'espérer pouvoir atteindre son but en rentrant dans la cinquième division. Il n'avait pas revu le capitaine Hirako depuis qu'il avait été sauvé dans la forêt du district de Gokiburinosu, cinq ans plus tôt. Depuis, il était entré à l'Académie des Shinigamis et il n'y avait plus que cet examen entre lui et le but qu'il s'était fixé : servir sous les ordres de Shinji Hirako.

\- Tu m'entends Viktor ? Allô ? Cria la jeune fille en agitant les mains devant son visage.

\- Oui, je t'ai entendu Miyabi, souffla-t-il en revenant à la réalité.

\- Alors ? Selon toi, quel va être notre examen au juste ? Tu crois qu'on va affronter des Demi-Hollows comme l'autre fois ?

\- On verra bien.

Et il reprit sa route. Comme toujours, il restait silencieux et Miyabi avait beau tenté de le faire parler, il n'ouvrait la bouche que pour faire des réponses brèves. Surtout que toutes ses pensées étaient fixées sur l'examen d'admission dans les 13 armées de la cour. C'était l'épreuve ultime qui ferait de lui un Shinigami. Il ne devait pas échouer.

Comme l'examen devait commencer aux premières lueurs du soleil le lendemain, les aspirants Shinigamis qui devaient s'y présenter eurent quartier libres pour s'y préparer. Victor se rendit donc sur le terrain d'entraînement. Il retira lentement son zanpakutoh de son fourreau et le brandit devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et concentra lentement son énergie spirituelle, puis d'une voix claire et forte, il prononça la formule de libération de son sabre.

 _\- Ten o Sukyan, Ransu Kitakaze_ !

Son sabre s'allongea lentement en une lance presque aussi grande que lui. Elle se terminait en une lame en forme de croissant de lune, dont les pointes étaient dirigées vers les ennemis potentiel. Viktor sourit, satisfait d'avoir libéré son Shikaï. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux à pouvoir le faire avant d'avoir atteint les 13 armées de la cour. Pendant plusieurs heures, le jeune homme s'entraîna à manipuler son sabre au mieux, puis il enchaîna en révisant les sorts de nécromancie qu'il maîtrisait. N'étant pas un grand bavard, il tentait de les maîtrisait au mieux pour pouvoir les utiliser sans prononcer leur Haïku.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsque la lune avait atteint une certaine hauteur dans le ciel. Il prit une douche bien méritée et retourna dans son dortoir pour se reposer. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et se terra dans son mutisme habituel, ignorant les conversations de ses camarades. Dans quelques heures, il allait devoir se battre pour son avenir. Il était fin prêt. Lentement, il se laissa tomber dans un profond sommeil jusqu'au lendemain, le jour de l'examen.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et l'air du matin était encore bien frais lorsque les différents étudiants participants à l'épreuve pratique dans le monde réel furent rassemblés. Viktor et Miyabi étaient debout au milieu de leurs camarades, écoutant les conversations autour d'eux. C'est alors qu'un toussotement se fit entendre et ils tournèrent tous la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants : le capitaine Hirako et deux de ses subordonnés se tenaient devant un portail.

\- Bonjour à tous jeunes gens, dit le capitaine d'une voix las. Habituellement, je ne m'occupe pas des épreuves pratiques de l'académie et je dois dire que c'est un vrai calvaire.

\- Capitaine, souffla l'homme à sa droite.

\- Oui, oui, je sais, soupira Shinji en tapant des mains. Étant donné que j'ai l'immense déshonneur de m'occuper de vous, bah mon subordonné va vous expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve.

\- Mais... Capitaine ! S'insurgea l'homme.

\- Allez Hikebi, c'est un ordre, ricana le capitaine. Explique à nos futures recrues le but de cet examen.

L'homme soupira et fit un pas en avant pour s'adresser aux aspirants shinigamis. Il leur annonça que comme prévu l'examen aurait lieu dans une zone désaffectée du monde réel. Ils devaient formés des duos et ils allaient être évalués sur leur capacité à débusquer et combattre les Hollows. Viktor fit plaisir à Miyabi en devenant son équipier pour l'épreuve. Une fois les duos formés, Shinji fit ouvrir le portail et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le passage en silence.

Ils arrivèrent dans le monde réel et observèrent l'endroit où avait lieu leur épreuve. Ils étaient dans une grande forêt, composée d'arbres immenses. Viktor avait une impression de déjà vu, comme s'il était déjà venu ici. Était-ce possible ? Il avait oublié la plupart des souvenirs de sa vie dans le monde réel. Y retourner en avait-il faire ressurgir certains encore enfouis au fond de sa mémoire ? Il chassa cette pensée en secouant la tête. Il devait se concentrer sur l'épreuve.

Shinji laissa encore le soin à son subordonné de se charger d'expliquer l'épreuve aux aspirants. Chaque duo se vu remettre un Soul Pager. Dans les heures qui allaient suivre, ils allaient recevoir les coordonnées des Hollow qu'ils devaient traquer et tuer.

\- Vous allez recevoir votre première cible et à ce moment, l'examen commencera, déclara l'homme en croisant les bras. Si vous n'avez pas éliminé un minimum de 13 cibles avant la fin du temps imparti, vous serez recalés d'office. Bonne chance à tous.

Il eut à peine fini sa phrase que déjà les Soul Pager se mirent à sonner tous ensemble à l'unisson. Viktor et Miyabi observèrent l'ordre de mission et se tournèrent vers leur destination. C'était le moment. Ils se mirent à courir vers leur première cible. Les autres en firent de même, laissant le capitaine et ses hommes seuls.

\- Le secteur est totalement sécurisé, déclara la femme, son deuxième subordonné. La barrière a été placée sur une grande partie de cette forêt. Les équipes de soins de la quatrième division sont prêtes en cas de problème.

\- Ne t'en fais pas Asuna, tout va bien se passer, lui dit Hikebi. Ces gamins sont puissants, ça se sent.

Shinji était resté silencieux, les yeux rivés vers la destination qu'avait emprunté Viktor et Miyabi. Il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à reconnaître le jeune homme que lui et sa lieutenant avaient sauvé dans le Rukongai. Il avait fier allure et sa puissance s'était largement accrue. Shinji fit quelques pas et tourna la tête vers le ciel. Au loin, on pouvait apercevoir les tours d'un château dépassant de la cime des arbres.

\- Je vais aller surveiller les aspirants d'une meilleure vue, déclara-t-il en sautant dans les airs. Restez vigilent et prévenez-moi au moindre problème.

Viktor fendit le masque du Hollow d'un coup sec et se tourna vers Miyabi. C'était déjà le troisième qu'ils venaient d'abattre. Le jeune homme rangea son sabre et s'avança vers sa coéquipière.

\- On dirait que cette épreuve va être plus facile que prévue, déclara-t-elle en observant son Soul Pager. Plus que dix et ce sera fini.

\- Hum hum...

\- Tu as l'air préoccupé. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il scrutait l'obscurité d'un air inquiet. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose l'observait et ce n'était pas un Hollow. Il ne ressentait aucune énergie spirituelle autour d'eux. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir. Il tourna les yeux vers Miyabi.

\- A-t-on les ordres suivants ?

\- Oui, j'ai les coordonnées, dit-elle en le regardant avec inquiétude. Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Allons-y.

Il prit les devants sans répondre à sa question. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il voulait terminer cet examen au plus vite. Quelque chose rodait dans ces bois et ce n'était pas un Hollow. C'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus dangereux et de plus terrifiant. Il avait l'étrange sensation de connaître ce quelque chose. Il devait mettre le plus de distance entre lui, Miyabi et la chose.

La suite de l'examen continua sans que ce sentiment ne le submerge à nouveau. Ils étaient près du but lorsque la nuit tomba de nouveau. Il ne leur restait plus que deux cibles. Assis sur une souche d'arbre, Miyabi avalait une petite collation en attendant le prochain ordre de mission et Viktor faisait les cents pas devant elle.

\- Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé ce matin ? Demanda soudainement la jeune fille.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu avais l'air vraiment préoccupé.

\- Disons que j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment, mais ça va mieux.

\- On avait l'impression que...

Elle fut interrompue par un cri effroyable. C'était le cri d'une femme. Les deux coéquipiers tournèrent la tête vers l'origine du cri. Il s'était passé quelque chose.

\- On aurait dit Arisa, souffla Miyabi en se relevant. Je suis sûre que c'était elle !

Elle courut droit dans la forêt. Viktor l'appela, mais elle ne l'entendait plus. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de la suivre. Ils coururent plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures. Ils atteignirent une petite clairière au cœur de la forêt et se stoppèrent net face au spectacle terrifiant qui se déroulait devant eux.

Des créatures flottaient au-dessus des corps de deux Shinigamis. Ils étaient effrayants, couverts de capes noires en lambeaux. La femme Shinigami poussa encore un cri de terreur lorsque l'une des bêtes se pencha sur elle et sembla aspirer son énergie.

\- Arisa ! Hurla Miyabi.

En entendant le cri de la jeune femme, les deux autres créatures foncèrent droit sur eux. Viktor savait que ce n'était pas des Hollows et quelques soient ces bestioles, ils devaient fuir. Il attrapa Miyabi par le bras et voulut l'entraîner avec lui, mais elle se défit de son emprise. Elle dégaina son sabre et se jeta sur le plus proche. Le sabre sembla traverser la créature et une main hideuse attrapa le poignet de Miyabi. La bête avança son visage prêt du sien et elle se mit à hurler.

Viktor ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il se passait, mais il devait agir au plus vite. Il décida que c'était le moment de montrer ce qu'il avait appris durant ses entraînements. Il joignit les mains devant lui en récitant un Haïku le plus rapidement possible.

 _\- Bakudo no Sanju, Shitotsu Sansen_!

Trois piques de lumières foncèrent droit sur la chose et l'immobilisèrent, libérant Miyabi. Seulement l'attaque de la créature l'avait affaiblie. Elle s'écroula sur le sol. Viktor n'avait cependant pas le temps de vérifier l'état de santé de sa camarade. Le troisième démon arriva à toute vitesse sur lui. Ne voulant subir le même sort que Miyabi, il se jeta sur le côté. En se relevant, il libéra son Shikaï, même s'il doutait de son utilité.

Les trois bêtes l'encerclaient et il sentait le froid l'envahir. La peur s'insinuait en lui. C'était pourtant un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Depuis ce jour où il avait décidé de devenir Shinigamis. Depuis le jour de sa rencontre avec Hirako Shinji. C'est alors qu'une lueur d'espoir l'anima. Bien sûr ! Le capitaine allait sûrement arriver. Il devait tenir le temps que l'homme vienne les secourir. C'était sa seule chance.

C'est alors que la situation prit une tournure imprévue. Un hurlement plein de désespoir et de colère se fit entendre. Une créature sortit des bois, forçant le Shinigami et les créatures à se tourner vers elle. La bête était un Hollow, son masque blanc laiteux en était la preuve, mais Viktor n'en avait jamais vu de tel. Il flottait au-dessus du sol comme les créatures qui avaient agressés les Shinigamis. Il étira ses deux bras devant lui et poussa un terrible cri de rage.

\- J'ai faim... Je veux du désespoir... Je veux des Détraqueurs !

Les trois créatures foncèrent droit sur le Hollow. Ils volèrent autour de lui en tentant d'aspirer son énergie vitale, comme ils l'avaient fait avec Arisa et Miyabi. Seulement, le Hollow ne semblait pas affecté par leurs attaques. Il leva une main et attrapa le premier Détraqueur et, d'un coup de mâchoire, il lui arracha la tête, laissant un flot de liquide noir et translucide éclabousser le sol. Devant la mort de leur congénère, les deux autres prirent la fuite.

\- Ce sera plus facile comme ça, souffla Viktor.

Le Hollow hurla de rage et se jeta sur lui sans retenue. Le Shinigami bloqua le premier bras avec sa lance et le repoussa. Il fit faire un moulinet à son arme et trancha le bras du monstre. Ce dernier recula en criant. Il secouait son bras dans tous les sens. C'est alors que quelque chose d'inattendue se produisit. Des lambeaux de capes du monstre se concentrèrent sur son bras sectionné et le régénérèrent. Le monstre fit jouer ses doigts dans le vide et fonça sur Viktor.

Le jeune homme aurait voulu pouvoir faire le poids contre ce Hollow, mais il était bien trop puissant. Pourquoi l'Académie avait choisi de faire appel à un monstre si puissant pour un simple examen ? Cela n'avait pas de sens. Un nouveau coup de poing et Viktor fut désarmé. Il prit un autre coup et roula sur plusieurs mètres. Le monstre se pencha sur lui et il sentit le froid l'envahir. Il n'arrivait plus à bouger. Il sentait tous les sentiments joyeux en lui le quitter, comme si le monstre aspirait sa bonne humeur et ses souvenirs les plus heureux.

Il allait mourir ici. Il allait mourir encore. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait vivre après sa seconde mort ? Il espérait enfin connaître la paix. Ne plus connaître la douleur.

\- Je m'occupe du Hollow ! Hikebi, informe la quatrième division que nous avons deux blessés ! Cria une voix.

Le monstre hurla. Viktor tourna la tête en tentant d'ouvrir les yeux et voir ce qu'il se tramait. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir un tissu blanc voletant devant lui. Puis, il perdit connaissance. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait dormi, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, il faisait encore nuit. Il releva la tête et sentit une vive douleur le ramener à la réalité. Sa tête tourna et il s'écroula de nouveau.

\- Ne bouge pas jeune homme, lui dit la voix d'Asuna. Tu es encore faible.

\- Je ne suis pas...

\- Non tu n'es pas mort et tu as de la chance. Survivre à l'attaque de trois Détraqueurs et d'un Adjuchas.

\- Des Détraqueurs ?

\- C'est le nom d'une espèce de créature qui vit dans le monde réel, déclara Hikebi. C'est assez rare que nous soyons victime de ce genre de bête. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un sanglier, soupira Viktor.

Il observa autour de lui et remarqua que le capitaine Hirako était debout plus loin et parlait avec un homme à l'allure étrange. Il était vêtu d'une sorte de robe de couleur sombre. Ses cheveux noirs brillaient sous la lumière de la lune et il portait des lunettes rondes. Il avait une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front. Viktor observa l'homme et il était sûr de le connaître.

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Secret confidentiel, déclara Asuna en croisant les bras. Même nous nous ne savons pas qui est cet homme. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que le capitaine parle avec lui depuis déjà plusieurs heures.

Viktor tourna de nouveau la tête. L'homme à la cicatrice lui jeta un regard et sourit. Puis, avec un pop sonore, il disparut comme par magie. Le capitaine Hirako soupira en se tenant le front. Il fit volte-face et vint rejoindre ses subordonnés.

\- L'incident est clos, nous rentrons à la Soul Society, déclara-t-il d'un ton las. Je vais sûrement me faire engueuler par le vieux.

\- Capitaine... souffla Viktor.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ton amie se porte bien. Par contre, elle est recalée à l'examen. Ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Bien que tu n'es pas atteint l'objectif fixé par l'épreuve, vu ce que tu as accomplis, je vais plaider ta cause pour te faire entrer dans les 13 armées de la cour. Nous avons besoin d'élément comme toi.

Il posa un regard bienveillant sur Viktor, puis se tourna vers Hikebi et lui ordonna d'ouvrir un portail pour rentrer. L'aspirant Shinigami se leva, avec l'aide d'Asuna. Une fois sûr de pouvoir marcher, il tourna son regard vers la forêt. Il repensa à l'homme qui était là quelques minutes plus tôt. Il le connaissait, du moins il se rappelait son nom. Harry Potter.

* * *

Le monstre avançait prudemment entre les arbres. Depuis plusieurs minutes, ils avaient ressentis l'approche de plusieurs énergies spirituelles, sûrement des Shinigamis. Il ne devait pas traîner dans le coin. Il avait beau être puissant, il ne pourrait pas affronter plusieurs anges de la mort sans risquer de se faire tuer. Heureusement, l'une de ses facultés lui permettait de dissimuler légèrement son énergie spirituelle afin de se cacher. Tant qu'ils ne seraient pas proches de lui, ils ne pourraient pas le trouver.

Le Hollow passa l'une de ses pattes sur le tronc d'un arbre, ses trois griffes s'enfonçant doucement dans l'écorce. L'un des Shinigamis se rapprochait de lui. Il devait fuir plus loin ou alors, le tuer avant l'arrivée de ses compagnons. Cette deuxième option le tentait mieux. Il n'avait jamais mangé de Shinigami, mais il était sûr qu'ils avaient bon goût. La gourmandise l'emporta sur la raison et il se concentra pour localiser sa proie qui se promenait en solitaire.

Sentant sa présence plus au nord, il prit la direction indiqué par l'énergie spirituelle tout en surveillant celles des autres Shinigamis. Il ne devait en aucun cas être pris dans un piège. Ces derniers semblaient avancer vers l'est, loin de sa position. Il sourit à l'idée de parvenir à dévorer l'âme si alléchante d'un ange de la mort. Tout en se remettant en route, il pensa à l'énergie qu'il allait accumuler après ce repas. Diminuant encore un peu son énergie spirituelle, il arriva à l'entrée d'une clairière. Il resta dissimulé dans les fourrés pour observer le Shinigami.

L'homme était debout au milieu de la troué, tournant le dos au Hollow. Viktor semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Il savait que le monstre n'était pas loin. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que lui et ses équipiers de sa division tentaient de retrouver le monstre après qu'il ait attaqué un village dans un coin reculé du Rukongai. Le Hollow n'avait cessé de se déplacer, mais le jeune homme en était sûr, il allait bientôt s'en prendre à lui.

Le monstre sourit, prenant lentement appuie sur ses pattes postérieurs. Il était temps de s'occuper de manger cet inconscient avant de fuir dans le Hueco Mundo. D'un bond, il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient du Shinigamis. La gueule grande ouverte, il était sûr de pouvoir tuer sa cible d'un simple coup de mâchoire.

\- Trouvé, murmura Viktor un sourire victorieux s'étirant sur son visage.

Il fit volte-face, les mains jointes en remuant les lèvres. Le Hollow ne pouvait pas entendre ses paroles, mais le boulet rouge qui se formait devant les paumes du jeune homme n'était pas de bon augure. Il voulait changer de trajectoire, mais c'était trop tard. Viktor relâcha son sort de Kidō et la boule de feu explosa à la face du monstre, qui chuta lourdement sur le sol, soulevant un nuage de fumée et de terre.

Lorsque l'épais brouillard se dissipa, Viktor put observer son adversaire se relever. Le Hollow était haut de deux mètres. Son masque blanc était allongé et ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une colère effroyable. Il avait un corps bleuâtre couvert de tâches jaunes. Ses bras étaient musclés et plus long que ses jambes, finissant en mains faites de trois doigts dotées de griffes acérées. Il se tenait sur ses poings, à la manière d'un gorille.

\- Saleté de Shinigami ! Hurla le monstre en secouant la tête. Je vais te bouffer !

Viktor resta de marbre devant cette déclaration. Il ferma les yeux, souffla pour prendre une respiration calme et dégaina lentement son sabre. On pouvait entendre le fer de la lame frotter le fourreau dans la clairière. Il le brandit devant lui, prêt à se battre. Le Hollow poussa un hurlement strident et fonça de nouveau sur sa cible.

À présent face à lui, Viktor pouvait ressentir toute la puissance du monstre. Il se rendait compte que s'il n'était pas éliminé rapidement, il pourrait sans aucun doute devenir un danger pour les habitants du Rukongai. Alors le Shinigami attendit qu'il approche. Le Hollow sembla ricaner, pensant être bien trop rapide pour ce jeune homme. Il était sur de le tuer. Il étendit sa patte gauche devant lui pour l'attraper, mais en un éclair, il sentit son bras l'abandonner dans sa course.

\- Argh !

Le monstre se stoppa net en secouant les restes de son bras disparut. Une gerbe de sang flotta dans les airs, recouvrant son masque d'une pluie de gouttes rougeoyantes. Il s'emmêla les pieds et du prendre appuie sur son deuxième bras pour se tenir debout. Il reporta son regard sur l'ange de la mort. Cet être arrogant qui se croyait supérieur à lui. Il était hors de question qu'il se fasse tuer par un simple Shinigami.

\- Je ne l'accepterais jamais ! Hurla le monstre avant de s'élancer de nouveau sur lui.

\- Vous êtes tous pareil, souffla le jeune homme en empoignant la poignée de son sabre de ses deux mains.

Il fonça à son tour vers le monstre. Il esquiva sa main griffue en sautant dans les airs et, dans sa chute, il abaissa son sabre. Le fer traversa la tête du monstre en la sectionnant en deux. Le monstre poussa un hurlement d'agonie, puis s'effrita lentement devant l'homme. Viktor rangea lentement son zanpakutoh dans son fourreau. Encore une fois, il avait accompli avec succès sa mission. Il n'avait plus qu'à faire son rapport au vice-capitaine Kusajishi.

\- Eh bien, on dirait que tu as encore marqué un point, soupira une voix dans le dos du jeune homme. Ça fait déjà six à trois et nous ne sommes que le premier jour de la semaine.

Viktor se tourna pour observer les nouveaux arrivants. Il s'agissait du troisième siège de la onzième division, Ikkaku Madarame et du cinquième siège, Ayasegawa Yumichika. Les deux hommes étaient ses équipiers pour cette mission, même si selon lui, il aurait pu se passer d'eux. D'ailleurs, même les deux autres étaient venus à contrecœur.

\- Ce petit a vraiment une bonne cadence, reprit Ikkaku en s'adressant à son ami. Encore trois Hollows et il m'aura rattrapé.

\- Tu es en train de rouiller face à un petit nouveau, ricana l'autre.

\- Qui ça ? Moi ? S'énerva la boule à zéro. Comme-ci un bleu pouvait atteindre mon niveau en seulement deux ans ! Surtout qu'il a intégré la division parce que le capitaine de la cinquième division l'a exigé.

\- C'est vrai que c'est assez inhabituelle, mais tu dois le reconnaître, il est très fort. Même s'il n'a pas ma beauté exceptionnelle.

En disant cela, il passa une main dans ses cheveux en riant. Viktor observa les deux énergumènes et soupira. Déjà, il n'avait pas aimé intégrer la onzième division. Ces rustres qui ne pensaient qu'à se battre, c'était plus une punition qu'un honneur que de devoir les supporter. De plus, il devait se coltiner ces deux-là. À quoi donc avait pensé le capitaine Hirako en suggérant de le faire entrer dans la onzième division des armées de la cour ?

C'est vrai, l'un des atouts de Viktor était sa force et sa vigueur au combat. Il avait une certaine habilité et une musculature impressionnante. Par-dessus le marché, son Zanpakutoh semblait ne pas posséder de facultés particulières. Cependant, il aurait préféré servir sous les ordres d'une division avec un esprit plus évolué que ses nouveaux camarades. Si on devait rassembler l'intelligence des membres de la onzième division, on ne pouvait selon lui qu'obtenir l'équivalent d'un dé à coudre.

\- Alors le bleu, on rentre ? Lui lança Ikkaku.

Viktor passa entre les deux hommes sans un mot et ils reprirent leur route vers le Seireitei. Le retour se fit au milieu des discussions plus qu'inutiles des deux hommes. Ils se plaignaient que depuis l'emprisonnement d'un certain Aizen, il n'y avait plus assez d'actions dans la Soul Society. Ikkaku avait même lâché qu'il ferait bien un tour dans le Hueco Mundo histoire de relever un défi à la hauteur de ses compétences.

Le bleu, comme ils aimaient l'appeler, préféra ne pas participer à la discussion. Son seul but était de parvenir un jour à entrer dans la cinquième division et rien d'autre. Et, jour après jour, il ne cessait de réfléchir au moyen d'y arriver.

Ils atteignirent rapidement les bureaux de la onzième division et, devant la porte de celui du lieutenant Kusajishi, Ikkaku et Yumichika le laissèrent en plan. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas tué le Hollow, il était donc inutile qu'ils l'accompagnent. Viktor ne dit rien, et surtout pas qu'il était en fait ravi de cette nouvelle. Il les observa disparaître au bout du couloir, un sourire planant sur son visage en même temps qu'un sentiment de soulagement l'envahissait. Il frappa à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit à la volée, le faisant sursauter.

\- Viky ! Hurla une voix.

C'est alors qu'une forme rose lui sauta dessus façon boulet de canon. Il tomba à la renverse, prit de court par l'attaque soudaine de la lieutenant de la division. La fillette se releva, contente du résultat de son attaque et se mit à sautiller sur le ventre de Viktor. Ce dernier avait beau contracter ses abdominaux au maximum, la douleur était tout de même désagréable.

\- Alors Viky, tu es rentré ! Tu viens pour ton rapport ?

\- Oui... Lieutenant...

\- J'ai horreur d'entendre ce genre de choses, soupira la fillette en pliant légèrement les genoux pour l'observer droit dans les yeux avant de sourire. Je sais, si tu m'attrapes avant ce soir, j'écrirais le rapport moi-même, sinon tu devras écrire tous les rapports de la journée à ma place !

\- Mais...

Elle ne le laissa pas protester et sauta sur le sol. Viktor l'observa faire quelques pas dans le couloir. Elle se tourna, lui tira la langue et s'enfuit à toutes jambes dans le dédale de couloirs de la onzième division. Viktor se releva en soupirant, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour mériter un tel traitement de la part de sa supérieure. Cependant, l'idée de devoir faire tous les rapports de la journée de la division ne l'emballait pas du tout. Il devait donc jouer son jeu et lui courir après.

Depuis son arrivée à la division, le lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru était la seule à vraiment s'intéresser à lui, même si c'était de façon très enfantine. Elle passait son temps à le provoquer et à le faire courir dans tous les sens. Seulement, ces petits jeux étaient devenus tellement réguliers que le jeune homme commençait à s'y habituer. Et puis, il devait l'avouer, il aimait bien la jeune fille. Seulement, elle était bien trop rapide pour lui et, comme toujours, il ne réussit pas à la rattraper et elle le força à rédiger les rapports de la division.

Après avoir recopiés la centaine de documents confiés par sa lieutenant, le jeune homme se rendit dans ses appartements. Comme tous les soirs, il enleva sa tenue de Shinigami et enfila une tunique blanche avant de se poser en tailleur au centre de sa chambre, son sabre posé sur le sol. Depuis ses années à l'académie, il pratiquait le même rituel chaque soir en communiquant avec l'esprit de son zanpakutoh. Il ferma les yeux et, alors qu'il ralentissait sa respiration, il laissa lentement son esprit se plonger dans son monde intérieur.

Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Il était à présent debout, au milieu d'un vaste terrain verdoyant et de forme ovale. L'endroit était entouré de grandes clôtures formant des sortes de tribunes, dotés de plusieurs tours. À chaque extrémité du terrain se trouvaient trois piliers terminés par des anneaux. Viktor sourit et inspira un grand coup. Un vent frais balayait le terrain, rappelant à Viktor des sensations qu'il n'avait plus ressentis depuis des années.

\- Tu es en retard, souffla une voix dans son dos.

Viktor sourit, sentant le vent devenir chaleureux et accueillant. Il se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, ou plutôt la seule entité vivante de ce monde. L'esprit de son zanpakutoh se tenait face à lui. Il avait la forme d'une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns et ébouriffés. Elle portait une robe noire, mais à la place de ses jambes, c'était une fumée translucide et scintillante qui la faisait planer au-dessus du sol. Elle observait son maître de ses yeux grisâtres, semblable à deux petits globes renfermant des nuages un jour de pluie.

\- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas, souffla-t-elle en flottant lentement autour de lui. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui, tu ne m'as même pas libéré pour te battre.

\- Tu sais que je viens toujours, mais j'avais beaucoup de travail en rentrant à la division, s'excusa le jeune homme.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu me rends visite, cela me plaît.

Elle passa sa main sur sa joue et le garçon ressentit un léger frisson lui parcourir le dos. Depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec l'esprit de son sabre, il avait toujours eut cette impression de déjà vu, comme si elle lui rappelait quelqu'un qu'il avait connu autrefois. Parfois, il rêvait d'une jeune fille lui ressemblant, portant une robe de soie rose. Il revoyait une scène de bal et d'une danse un soir de Noël.

\- Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse, déclara Ransu Kitakaze. Je me trompe ?

\- Non, tu ne te trompes pas, soupira Viktor d'un ton las.

\- Toujours le même dilemme ? Devina-t-elle.

\- Mon accession à la cinquième division.

\- Je vois.

\- J'ai beau me battre et prouver ma force, rien n'y change. On ne m'associe qu'à ces rustres de la onzième division.

\- Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu exploites tout mon potentiel.

\- Tout ton potentiel ? Répéta le garçon d'un ton interrogateur.

\- Mes vrais pouvoirs. Tes vrais pouvoirs.

\- De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Alors tu ne l'as toujours pas ressenti ?

\- Ressenti quoi ?

\- Cette tempête au fond de ton âme qui ne demande qu'à être libérée.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Je vais te montrer... Le vrai pouvoir qui sommeille en nous !

Ransu Kitakaze sourit et s'envola lentement dans les airs. Alors qu'elle s'élevait plus haut au milieu du stade qui faisait le monde intérieur de Viktor, des bourrasques s'élevèrent balayant les tours de bois. Le vent se mit à hurler autour de lui et, par réflexe, il cacha son visage derrière ses bras. Que tentait donc de lui dire son zanpakutoh ?

\- Attrape ! Cria-t-elle à travers les hurlements du vent.

Son zanpakutoh sous forme Shikai tomba dans sa main. Il l'observa et leva les yeux vers Ransu Kitakaze. Elle tenait aussi sa représentation libérée dans ses mains, mais Viktor remarqua aussitôt quelque chose de nouveau sur l'arme qu'elle tenait fermement. Au cœur du croissant de lune, quelque chose semblait vibrer. C'était comme si une mini tornade se formait dans l'espace vide. L'esprit de son sabre sourit et leva la lance en l'air, puis elle l'abaissa vers Viktor.

 _\- Tatsumaki no Kitakaze_ , souffla-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que... ?

La tornade au cœur du croissant de lune se mit à grossir et à foncer droit sur lui. Viktor fit un bond en arrière, évitant l'attaque. Seulement, le choc de la tempête sur le sol libéra les vents qui se dispersèrent violemment dans les alentours. Ils balayèrent le Shinigami qui tomba en arrière. Il sentit le froid lui mordre la peau, comme s'il se trouvait sur le haut d'une montagne enneigée.

\- As-tu compris à présent ? Lança l'esprit de son sabre.

Viktor leva son regard sur elle. Oui il avait bien compris. Son sabre recelait un pouvoir qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas soupçonné. D'ailleurs, elle-même ne lui en avait jamais soufflé ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Elle avait sûrement pensé qu'il pourrait le découvrir de lui-même. Il était vrai que chaque fois qu'il libérait son sabre, il avait senti des courants de vents tourbillonner autour de lui, seulement il n'avait jamais cru que c'était son pouvoir à lui.

Le jeune homme se releva et empoigna fermement son zanpakutoh. C'était le moment de montrer qu'il était capable de se battre avec ce pouvoir qu'il avait ignoré jusqu'à présent. Il devait contrôler cette tempête. Il leva des yeux déterminés sur Ransu Kitakaze. Cette dernière sourit et fondit sur lui. Les deux lances s'entrechoquèrent, faisant tourbillonner le vent autour d'eux, les bourrasques balayant un peu plus les parois de bois qui entouraient le terrain. Viktor la repoussa d'un grand coup de pied et concentra son énergie spirituelle dans son sabre. Il ne devait faire qu'un avec lui. Il devait sentir son pouvoir couler dans la lame et sentir celui du sabre suivre le chemin inverse, pour venir en lui. Au cœur du croissant de lune du Shikaï commença à se former un petit tourbillon. C'était le moment. Il le dirigea droit sur l'esprit de son sabre.

 _\- Tatsumaki no Kitakaze_ ! Cria-t-il en se concentrant d'avantage pour contrôler l'attaque.

La tornade sembla plus puissante que celle créée par l'esprit de son sabre. Tellement puissante, qu'il fut propulsé en arrière. Elle toucha Ransu Kitakaze et la cloua sur le sol. Puis, d'un coup, Viktor se sentit éjecté de son monde intérieur. Il ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre et observa son sabre toujours posé devant lui.

 _\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est que le début de ton entraînement_ , lui dit une voix sortant du sabre. _Laisse-moi juste me reposer pour le moment_.

Viktor approuva d'un mouvement de tête. À partir de cet instant, il enchaîna les missions sur le terrain et le soir, il s'entraînait à contrôler ses nouveaux pouvoirs. En attendant de pouvoir demander une mutation dans une autre division, il avait décidé de ne pas utiliser ses facultés sur le terrain. Il connaissait que trop bien l'avis des hommes de la onzième division sur les zanpakutoh qui n'utilisaient pas que la force brute et il ne comptait pas se mettre à dos ses équipiers, du moins tant qu'il devait travailler avec eux.

* * *

Le groupe s'arrêta en pleine course poursuite. Cela faisait plus d'une journée qu'ils s'étaient lancés à la poursuite du groupe de Hollow qui avait ravagé un village entier dans les fins fonds du Rukongai. Les quelques survivants n'avaient pu leur donner aucun renseignement utiles pour les poursuivre et la trace laissée par leur énergie spirituelle avait commencé à s'effacer. Ikkaku plia les genoux et posa sa main sur le sol. Il ressentit une énergie faite de colère et de désespoir qui commençait lentement à s'effacer. Les monstres étaient passées ici plusieurs heures auparavant, mais la piste semblait se scinder en deux.

\- Ils ont dû se séparer, déclara l'homme en se redressant. On va devoir poursuivre en deux groupes. Yumichika, tu viens avec moi. Le bleu, tu pars de ton côté, ça évitera que tu restes dans mes sandales.

Viktor ne répondit pas à cette provocation futile. Il pivota et s'élança vers la direction choisit par son supérieur. Utilisant son énergie spirituelle et celle environnante comme support, le jeune Shinigami se déplaça au-dessus de la cime des arbres afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur les alentours. Rapidement, les arbres de la forêt se firent de plus en plus rares jusqu'à laisser la place à une immense plaine. Cette dernière s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres et n'avait aucun élément permettant à qui que ce soit de se dissimuler.

Le jeune homme sauta sur le sol et toucha l'herbe de ses mains. La trace des Hollows avaient disparus. Était-il arrivé trop tard ? Ou alors les monstres avaient-t-ils réussi à le berner ? C'était impossible, il aurait sentit leur trace changer de direction dans la forêt. Quelque chose clochait. Viktor dégaina son sabre et avança lentement dans la prairie, prêt à se battre.

\- Mais où est-ce que...

C'est alors que la terre se mit à trembler sous ses pieds. Il eut le temps de bondir en arrière, évitant une étrange plante qui sortait du sol. La plante possédait une tête sans yeux qui s'ouvrit en deux révélant deux rangés de dents effroyables. Viktor ressentit l'énergie spirituelle du groupe de Hollow dans cette créature, mais c'était très étrange. C'était comme-ci tous les monstres venaient de cette plante ou alors... Il effectua de justesse plusieurs bonds en arrière, évitant la pousse d'une dizaine d'autres plantes carnivore. Elles poussèrent des cris de rages, se tortillant dans tous les sens et tentèrent de l'attraper en faisant claquer leurs mâchoires de façon menaçante.

Viktor comprit qu'il devait prendre de la hauteur s'il voulait éviter ces monstres. Une fois en hauteur, il observa les plantes s'agitant dans tous les sens. C'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'elles formaient un cercle autour d'un même point. Elles n'étaient donc pas des monstres uniques, mais sûrement les membres d'une seule et même entité. Il devait donc le forcé à se révéler et il n'avait qu'un seul moyen de le faire, le Kidō.

Il allait agir mais le hurlement d'un forcené résonna dans son dos. Une ombre passa près de lui et fonça droit sur la plante. Viktor poussa un soupir en observant Ikkaku pourfendre les plantes à une vitesse incroyable. Une fois toutes tombées, Ikkaku se tourna vers lui avec un air victorieux.

\- Bah alors, on perd la main le bleu ? Lança-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Je serais toi, je ne crierais pas victoire trop vite, murmura le Shinigami en sachant très bien que le combat était loin d'être fini.

\- Quoi ?

La terre se mit de nouveau à trembler, suivit par un hurlement effroyable. Le hurlement d'un Hollow près à en découdre. Comme les pousses qui lui servaient pour attaquer, le monstre sortit de terre comme une plante mais prit beaucoup plus de hauteur. Les feuilles autour de sa tête ovale s'ouvrirent pour faire apparaître son masque. Il recouvrait le dessus de son crâne et se terminait en deux canines menaçantes devant sa bouche. Cette dernière s'ouvrait sur trois rangées de dents pointues de la taille d'un zanpakutoh.

Ikkaku esquiva un coup de croc du monstre en se plaçant près de Viktor. Ce dernier pouffa, se moquant de l'incapacité de son supérieur à pouvoir anticiper ce genre de réaction. Le chauve eut un sourire sadique, resserrant la prise sur son sabre.

\- Celui-là, il est pour moi le gringalet ! Si tu avises d'intervenir, je te bute !

\- Comme tu veux.

Il fit volte-face et partit s'installer en tailleur à la lisière de la forêt. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce type, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à battre un Hollow de ce niveau. Alors il décida de le laisser s'en occuper. Ikkaku fondit sur son adversaire, le sabre en avant. Le monstre poussa un hurlement et des lianes se formèrent autour de la tige composant son corps. Elles s'allongèrent pour former de nouvelles plantes carnivores qui tentèrent de refermer leurs mâchoires sur le chauve. Ce dernier souriait. Chaque fois que son sabre tranchait une tête, il jubilait.

\- Je ne comprendrais jamais cet attachement au combat, souffla Krum d'un ton las.

\- Ikkaku est comme ça.

Le Shinigami se tourna pour observer Yumichika adossé contre un tronc d'arbre, les bras croisés. Il s'était toujours sentit mal à l'aise en sa présence. Pas à cause de son côté excentrique et de son obsession pour l'apparence. Il avait plutôt l'impression que l'homme gardait pour lui un certain secret. Un secret comme le sien concernant ses véritables aptitudes au combat.

\- En fait, je m'en fiche de ses états d'âme, juste qu'il termine ça rapidement, souffla Krum en se levant. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Il commença à avancer dans la forêt, mais quelque chose l'arrêta. Quelque chose que ni lui, ni son coéquipier à la coiffure largement discutable ne pouvaient prévoir. Ikkaku venait de se faire attraper par les plantes carnivores qui le tenaient fermement. Krum eut un mouvement en avant, mais Yumichika le stoppa en levant la main.

\- Si tu y vas, il ne va pas aimer.

\- Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça.

\- Tu penses à son honneur ?

\- J'en ai rien à faire de son honneur ! S'il crève ici, le Hollow va devenir plus fort et on va galérer à l'arrêter !

Yumichika ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais, comme il était incapable d'intervenir dans les choix de son ami, il ne pouvait pas non plus empêcher Krum d'agir contre sa volonté. L'autre comprit qu'il ne l'empêcherait pas d'avancer. Il courut droit sur le lieu de l'affrontement et bondit dans les airs. Son sabre trancha les liens qui retenaient Ikkaku. Ils retombèrent sur leurs pieds l'un à côté de l'autre. Comme remerciement, le chauve le gratifia d'un coup de pied.

\- Salopard... souffla Krum tombé à terre.

\- Je t'ai averti que si tu intervenais, j'allais te buter ! S'énerva l'autre en brandissant son sabre vers la gorge de son subalterne.

\- T'es même pas capable de te défendre contre cette chose, se moqua le jeune shinigami. Comment tu pourrais me battre ?

Ikkaku eut un rictus énervé. Le Hollow profita de l'inattention des deux hommes pour frapper. Son corps se courba tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en grand, près à happer Ikkaku. Ce dernier remarqua l'ombre du monstre passé sur lui. Il se tourna et, d'un grand mouvement de son bras, il donna un coup d'épée qui trancha la plante carnivore en deux. Dans un hurlement de rage, le monstre s'évapora. Seulement le troisième siège ne s'en préoccupait déjà plus. Il retourna son attention sur sa nouvelle cible.

Krum comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas éviter ce combat, bien qu'idiot et inutile. Ikkaku se jeta sur lui son sabre en avant. Bien qu'allongé, Krum para son attaque. Il donna un coup de pied au chauve pour le faire reculer et en profita pour se relever avec une roulade en arrière. Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent.

\- Je vais te faire regretter le jour où tu es devenu Shinigami ! Ragea Ikkaku en positionnant son sabre à l'horizontal. _Nobiro, Hozukimaru_ !

 _\- Ten o Sukyan, Ransu Kitakaze_ !

Les deux hommes libérèrent leur sabre sous les yeux de Yumichika. Ce dernier ne pourrait rien faire pour les arrêter. Surtout qu'il ne voulait pas se salir pour si peu. Au mieux, Ikkaku se calmerait devant la faiblesse de son adversaire. Au pire, il le tuerait tout simplement. Il n'aurait qu'à faire passer sa mort pour de simples dommages collatéraux.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me battre avec ton bâton ? S'amusa Ikkaku.

Il se jeta sur Krum de façon désinvolte, comme s'il était sûr que ce dernier ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Viktor soupira devant la naïveté de son supérieur. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Il para Hozukimaru et, comme il l'avait deviné, son maître le divisa en trois pour tenter de le prendre à revers. Le jeune homme abaissa la pointe de son sabre avec force, ce qu'il releva l'autre extrémité de son arme parant le coup en traître. Puis fit reculer Ikkaku d'un coup de tête. Une fois le chauve désarçonné, il frappa l'homme au ventre avec le manche de sa lance.

\- Je ne crois pas pouvoir te battre, j'en suis sûr, dit Viktor alors que Ikkaku était à sa merci. Tu as déjà un genou à terre.

\- Espèce de...

Ikkaku réassembla Hozukimaru et para un nouveau coup. Puis il bondit sur Viktor pour le frapper. Les deux adversaires enchaînèrent ainsi des coups pendant de longues minutes. Ikkaku était surpris par la force de son adversaire, seulement il s'était fait une promesse. Il allait tuer cet avorton pour s'en être prit à son honneur. Tant pis, il allait l'achever avec son pouvoir au maximum.

\- Ikkaku non ! Lança Yumichika en comprenant ce que son ami allait faire.

Viktor n'aimait pas ça et il n'avait qu'un moyen de l'arrêter avant de découvrir ce que tramait Ikkaku. Il brandit son arme, concentrant son énergie spirituelle. Sa vie était en danger. Tant pis si les deux hommes de la onzième division découvraient son pouvoir. Il devait assommer son adversaire. Il refusait de mourir sans avoir atteint son but.

 _\- Tatsumaki no Kitakaze_ !

La tornade de vent fondit droit sur Ikkaku et le propulsa sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne puisse libérer son mystérieux pouvoir. Le chauve releva la tête pour observer Viktor Krum. Il était debout au milieu de la clairière et des bourrasques de vent tournoyaient autour de lui. Yumichika dissimula son sourire. Il n'était donc pas le seul à avoir dissimuler son pouvoir au sein de la division.

\- Ton... Ton sabre, il... il utilise le Kidō ! Hurla Ikkaku en le pointant du doigt.

\- C'est exactement ça. Je l'ai dissimulé comme toi tu as dissimulé ton aptitude à pouvoir te servir du Bankaï, déclara Viktor qui avait compris ce que manigançait le chauve. Nous sommes donc à égalité.

\- Enfoiré...

Ikkaku s'élança pour donner une leçon à ce petit bleu. Cependant, quelqu'un l'arrêta dans sa course. Un homme le stoppa en se plaçant sur sa trajectoire. Son haori volait au vent et Ikkaku reconnut l'insigne de la 5ème division. Il s'agissait du capitaine Hirako.

\- Ce genre de situation a vraiment le don de m'agacer, souffla Hirako en se tournant vers le chauve. Troisième siège Madarame Ikkaku, rangez votre Zanpakutoh et retournez à votre division. Je me charge de votre compagnon.

\- Quoi ? Mais...

Un regard du capitaine suffit à faire taire Ikkaku. L'homme pesta et lança un regard noir à Viktor. Il rejoignit Yumichika en fulminant et disparut entre les arbres avec lui. Une fois partis, Shinji soupira. Puis, il reporta son attention sur Viktor.

\- Maintenant, je me rappel de toi, déclara Shinji comme si un vieux souvenir remontait à sa mémoire. C'est toi que j'ai sauvé y'a quelques années contre Poison Dart Monkey. Tu es donc devenu Shinigami. Eh bien, on dirait que tu risques d'avoir des soucis dans ta division maintenant que ses rustres ont découvert tes capacités.

Viktor aurait voulu dire plein de choses à l'homme qui se trouvait face à lui. Le remercier de l'avoir sauvé pour la troisième fois. Ou tout simplement lui dire qu'il voulait entrer dans sa division.

\- Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il finalement.

\- Disons que je tente de fuir certaines obligations. Hinamori va sûrement vouloir m'étriper en rentrant, avoua Shinji en riant. Puis, j'ai senti les énergies produites par votre combat.

\- Vous nous avez observés ?

\- Je ne suis pas un voyeur ! Rétorqua le capitaine.

\- Désolé, je ne voudrais pas dire ça, s'excusa Viktor en s'inclinant.

\- Ne prends pas cet air si solennel, je plaisantais, dit Shinji en s'avançant jusqu'à lui avant de poser une main sur son épaule. Je pense que tu as beaucoup d'avenir dans les 13 divisions, mais la division Zaraki n'est pas faite pour toi.

\- Que...

\- Tu voudrais pas nous rejoindre par hasard.

\- Vous... vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Bah si tu ne veux pas, je remballe ma proposition.

Shinji continua son chemin. Viktor était cloué sur place. C'était l'occasion qu'il avait attendue pendant plusieurs années. Il ne devait pas la laisser passer. Il courut se planter devant le capitaine et posa un genou sur le sol.

\- J'accepte ! Je jure par la lame de mon Zanpakutoh de voué ma vie à la cinquième division. Et pour vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé, je vous jure de vous protéger quoi qu'il arrive.

Le capitaine Hirako sourit et lui ordonna finalement de se lever.

\- Très bien. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour ta mutation. En attendant, que dirais-tu de faire une petite course jusqu'au Seireitei ?

Sans attendre la réponse de son nouveau subalterne, il fila avec un simple shumpo. Viktor était content et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souriait. Il avait atteint son but. Il allait entrer dans la division du capitaine Shinji Hirako. Il rangea son sabre et suivit son nouveau capitaine dans la forêt pour poursuivre sa nouvelle mission : protéger et servir l'homme qu'il admirait depuis tant d'années.


End file.
